escapethenightfandomcom-20200214-history
Rosanna Pansino
Rosanna Pansino'' ''is nicknamed The Jet Setter. She was invited to save the Town of Everlock by Joey Graceffa. Role Episode 1 - The Clowns Here Kill Part 1 Rosanna rides the Ferris Wheel with Matt, and they discovered that the clowns, especially the one who greeted them at the entrance to Everlock, is part of a clan of killer clowns. Along with Matt, the two attempt to warn the others, but to no avail. Joey opens the Jack in the Box, which summons the killer clowns. Later, Rosanna and Matt escape from one of the clowns with the help of Calliope and head into a tent where they must find four pieces of a mirror. After they are finished, they are chased by the clowns. Rosanna takes sanctuary in the Arcade, but is found by the leader of the killer clowns and placed on the carousel along with the others. Episode 2 - The Clowns Here Kill Part 2 After they are freed by Mortimer, the group runs off to the arcade. Rosanna is the one who picks up the Dice of Death that the clowns used, which help give them access to their lounge. Rosanna, along with Matthew Patrick, Safiya Nygaard, Roi Fabito and Manny Mua explored the Big Top Tent, where they searched for the spring that was needed to cleanse the Jack in the Box artifact. Episode 3 - Venomous Affections Rosanna goes with the second group to create the snake venom antidote. The card she draws for the Serpent's Game is number 3. She is not sent in to the Snake Mosaic Challenge, but did vote for Nikita who was. Her reasoning was that she just picked someone who she hadn't worked the most with and she didn't know what else to do. This causes her to feel extreme guilt, as both competitors had equal chance of death. Episode 4 - The Man with No Name Rosanna is entered in the challenge with Teala, she learns the man's name is Benjamin. Teala loses the challenge and is strangled to death. Episode 5 - Strong Like A Demon During the Strong Man Arm Wrestle, she is the only female who advances to the semifinals. Along with Safiya, she is captured by the Strong Man and Veronica and held captive in the police cell. With newfound confidence from having escaped the Toxic Lair Challenge, Rosanna immediately starts to look around for a clue. She comes across a note telling her to dig at a spot on the floor. When she's successful at digging up the spot, she finds the first of two Lazarus Coins. Rosanna cries when Matt dies, becoming more determined to find the second Lazarus Coin, as that was his last words, and claims that it's the only way to honor him. Episode 6 - Twin Dolls Colleen is voted in by Joey, Manny, Nikita, Rosanna, and Safiya. With odds being 5 to 1, the one vote being from Colleen for Rosanna, Colleen is voted into the Maiden of Madness. Colleen dies this episode. Episode 7 - Funhouse When Matt is revived by the Harp of Lazarus, Rosanna is probably the most excited of the group, as she and Matt are rather close friends. Rosanna is one of the two who remain in the Funhouse when they complete all three rooms, the other being Safiya, as the others had been caught by Willie and put into a cage. Because of this, she and Safiya must pick two of the four captured guests to undertake that final challenge. With Ro feeling protective of Joey and because Matt had just come back to life, she and Safiya felt it was only fair to vote for Manny and Nikita, respectively. Nikita completes the challenge first, but in a twist, both Manny and Nikita survive. They find out that whoever voted the winner in is going to get their guts torn out. Because she voted Nikita in, it is here that Safiya meets her demise, via a fish hook. Episode 8 - Wicked Witches She failed to finish her brew which caused her to be sacrificed to The Witches. 'Episode 9 - Zombie Tales' Revived by Nikita and Joey in a challenge, betraying Manny. Quotes * "Don't worry, Joey. I'm on the way!" (Her response when she reads Joey's invitation). * "I haven't seen him in a while, like couple months." (When Matt asks where Joey is) * "DID YOU JUST GET THAT ON MY OUTFIT? MATTHEW! MATTHEW, DID YOU JUST GET THAT ON MY OUTFIT?" * "I just picked someone who I hadn't worked the most with. I didn't know what else to do." * "I'm a fighter, and I'm gonna stick it out till the end." (After returning from the Toxic Lair Challenge) * "They are NOT friendly witches!" * To Matpat: "I love you." Rosanna's last words. Trivia * In the first episode, Rosanna receives a stuffed puppy at the Carnival, who she names Blueberry. Later on, she yeets the plushie from the top of the Ferris wheel in order to distract the clowns. The current whereabouts of Blueberry are unknown, but we do hope they have found safety. * Much of the fandom believed that Rosanna was going to die early on in the season, as the show has a track record of being unkind to the sweet and innocent female guests (Also known as cinnamon rolls) of the seasons. However, out of the five or six cinnamon rolls the show has given us (Andrea Brooks, Sierra Furtado, Lauren Riihimaki, possibly Tana Mongeau, possibly Teala Dunn, and Rosanna Pansino), she has made it the furthest, beating the previous cinnamon roll survival record with eight episodes. * She is also the first of those five to go into a challenge and win. * This season of ETN is the first time that she met Safiya. * She screams throughout the season. A lot. * She has been referred to as "one tough cookie" by Nikita and as "that cute little muffin" by Colleen. * She is the only female to advance to the semi-finals of the strength challenge in episode 5. * In spite of what it says in the "Previously On..." segment of episode 6, it is Rosanna who technically found the first Lazarus Coin, not Safiya . * Outside of two death challenges, Rosanna has come close to death at least twice in the season before the witches challenge, once in episode 6 when Colleen votes for her to go into the Maiden of Madness, and in episode 7, when she and Safiya choose Manny and Nikita to complete the Funhouse Challenge. Because Nikita won, Safiya was the one who died, as she had voted Nikita in; this means that if Manny had won or if Rosanna had voted in Nikita, she would have been a goner. Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Season 3 Category:Season 3 Cast Category:Characters on Thumbnails Category:Deceased Characters